Galbadia Garden
Galbadia Garden (ガルバディアガーデン, GarubadiaGāden) is a location in Final Fantasy VIII, located near Timber on the Galbadian continent. It is one of the three Gardens in the world which trains students (usually orphans) to become SeeDs. Martine is the Headmaster of Galbadia Garden, and Irvine trains and lives there. Quistis also spent a brief time at Galbadia Garden. Like Balamb Garden, it is built on top of an ancient Centra structure, which allows the Garden to fly. History Twelve years before the start of the game, Cid Kramer and his wife, Edea Kramer founded the Garden organization. They constructed Balamb Garden on the island of Balamb, and Galbadia Garden was built shortly thereafter. The Galbadian installation decided to focus its training program on technological aspects of combat rather than magic. Unlike Balamb Garden which attempts to maintain political independence, Galbadia Garden has long enjoyed a close association with the Galbadian government and its military. When the party first arrives at Galbadia Garden, Martine orders them to report to Deling City, the capital of Galbadia, and assassinate the Sorceress Edea during her induction ceremony. The Headmaster is concerned about the Sorceress' growing power and influence over the Galbadian President, Vinzer Deling, and, by extension, the Garden. To help them, Martine assigns the Garden's master sharpshooter, Irvine Kinneas, to the team. After the failed attempt on her life, Sorceress Edea takes control of the Galbadian government, and claims Galbadia Garden as her main base of operations. Martine flees to Fisherman's Horizon in disgrace while many cadets abandon the Garden. The Garden is transformed into its mobile form and navigated to Edea's Orphanage on the Centra continent. Balamb Garden, under the command of Squall Leonhart pursues Galbadia Garden and launches a full-scale assault upon it. The two Gardens literally butt heads as their pilots ram the two hulls together, effectively tangling the structures. Balamb cadets and SeeD engage Galbadian soldiers in combat while remaining Galbadian cadets either join their Balamb counterparts or take refuge in empty classrooms. The party manages to board Galbadia Garden and, with the help of Fujin and Raijin, tracks the Sorceress and her knight, Seifer Almasy, to the Headmaster's Office. The party defeats Seifer in battle, while Edea escapes to the Atrium below. The party chases Edea to the atrium, and engage her in a lengthy combat. Finally, she is beaten and collapses, unwittingly transferring her powers to Rinoa Heartilly. This loss of Sorceress Power causes Sorceress Ultimecia, who has been controlling Edea, to release her hold and possesses Rinoa instead. Ultimecia, through Rinoa, implores Seifer to raise the Lunatic Pandora from the sea before descending into a coma. Layout Galbadia Garden's layout is more enclosed than Balamb's; although it retains the basic circular design surrounding a central lobby, main sections are reached by enclosed hallways running around the perimeter rather than accessed through open-air corridors extending out from the center. It has two main floors accessible by stairwells, plus a headmaster's suite on the third story reached only by a special elevator. The first and second floors are accessible to the entire Garden population, while the third floor requires key card access to the elevator. First Floor: ;Front Gate: The Front Gate is the main entrance to the Garden. Upon entering the outer part of the gate, visitors travel down a large paved walkway before proceeding to a security checkpoint at the inner gate. SeeD, students, and visitors must present their IDs for inspection in order to pass and enter the inside of the Garden. ;Garden Lobby: The Front Gate entrance leads directly to the Lobby. The only access to the rest of the Garden, the Lobby is guarded by the powerful Guardian Force Cerberus, who stands watch on a small risen platform at the Lobby's center. A Haste Draw Point can be found near the platform, and a Save Point rests by the right of the entrance. The Lobby itself forms a perfect circle in which four corridors branch off in the cardinal directions, with the Main Gate at the southern point. ;Classrooms: The classrooms are located off various corridors on the first floor, arranged lecture-hall style with desks leading down a slope to a teacher's podium at the bottom. Students are obliged to be present in classes five minutes before the bell rings. ;Fieldhouse: The Fieldhouse is located off the northern corridor, and is home to a large indoor track as well as what appear to be tennis and basketball courts, reflecting Galbadia Garden's love of sports. A Shell draw point can also be found here. ;Skating Rink and Locker Room: The Skating Rink is located off the eastern corridor, and sports a large ice arena for the Garden's hockey and skating teams to practice and compete. A locker room is attached for cadets to change and store their equipment. A Protect draw point can be found at the far end of the rink, while a Life draw point is set up in the locker room. Second Floor: ;Dormitory: Dormitories are located off of various corridors on the second floor. Unlike the connected suites enjoyed by pairs of cadets at Balamb Garden, Galbadian cadets bunk four to a room. One wall is lined with individual sleeping berths, while the opposite wall contains four desks with computer terminals and rolling chairs. ;Reception Room: The Reception room is a parlor located off the northern corridor on the second floor. Here, visiting dignitaries and other guests wait prior to meeting with the Garden Headmaster. ;Auditorium: The Auditorium is a large arena located off the southern corridor on the second floor. Stadium seats surround a large elevated podium at the front, and large video screens hang on either side. The Auditorium is generally used for Garden assemblies and as a forum for guest speakers, although the location may also cater to entertainment-related events. Third Floor: ;Headmaster's Office: The Headmaster's Office is located on the third floor, only accessible by those with the clearance to activate a special elevator on the second floor near the Reception Room. Students may only visit the Headmaster's Office when summoned by Headmaster Martine. Exterior Image:Galbadia_Garden_2.jpg Image:Galbadia_Garden_3.jpg Image:Galbadia Garden_4.jpg Image:Galbadia Garden_5.jpg Location People Associated with Galbadia Garden * Martine - Headmaster * Sorceress Edea - Sorceress * Seifer Almasy - Sorceress' Knight and Commander of Garden * Irvine Kinneas - Sharpshooter * Raijin and Fujin - Sorceress' Guards Musical theme *"Galbadia GARDEN", the seventh track of the OST's Disc 2, is the theme. The intro starts off all militaristic, but then descends into an attempt to create a mysterious atmosphere for the place. *"Unrest", the eighth track of the OST's disc 2, was used when Quistis announced to the SeeDs that Seifer was "dead". Category:Final Fantasy VIII locations Category:Transportation